


Love Is Not Weakness

by savina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savina/pseuds/savina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa AU where Clarke is a goddess from the skies and Lexa is simply a human on Earth. They both meet under unfortunate circumstances, but when they do it inevitably becomes more to both of them than originally intended. </p><p>Or</p><p>A story about a girl who could have ruled a thousand suns but bowed before a single star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Not Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I've never really posted my own writing on a public venue for strangers to see before so this is a bit strange but the good kind. Nevertheless, I hope you find you enjoy it. I'm not sure how far I will take or how often I will update this story. I won't make any promises because I'm a lazy piece of shit that fluctuates moments of inspiration for writing. x

The pressure bestowed onto Clarke was almost suffocating. It hadn’t been what she wanted. In fact, it was the last thing, this mess of a tragedy, she wanted to occur. To dig a hole so very deep into her soul. The memories and moments and glances and touches were slowly excavating her heart out. She didn’t want this. She could not and would not accept this pain. 

-

Clarke, goddess of the skies was known for her diligence. Her rigorous drive to fix everything. Many of the other gods respected and thought very highly of her. Reasonably it was something to be applauded for but Clarke didn’t think very much of it. The goddess of the skies didn’t ask to be in power. In fact, she wished deeply to live a normal human life. But the other gods thought otherwise. They sought her out believing her to be best fit to protect mankind. The gods saw something in Clarke the day she was born. 

Not only did the gods and worshipers on Earth admire her dauntlessness and heroism but she was very much praised for her beauty. Her blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders elegantly. Her blue eyes resembled that of the skies. Her angelic like poise inevitably could not go unnoticed. Celestial she was in the physical notions of her existence. Most beings were much too blinded by the concept of aesthetics to delve further into the depths of her mind though. Little did they know, Clarke was abundantly more complex than you could ever imagine. She dreamed of a life of selfishness. A life where she would owe nothing to the gods or to the reservation of humankind. She longed to be free, to find serenity in the peaceful joy of living, to one day find love. When would she be allowed pure happiness? She so often wondered.

One day, Clarke had decided that she could no longer stay up in the heavens and live her life like this. Her curiosity to live a life like the humans was becoming exceedingly too much to bear. She so desperately wanted to know what it was like. And so, she decided to disguise herself as a human like figure, a bit less angelic, and go down to Earth to live the life curiosity had driven her to.

-

Lexa curled up into her wraps to seek the most warmth she could capture. It was winter and the snow was falling excruciatingly slow as if to taunt her. Even though the snow did not contribute to her cause or work in her favor, Lexa still thought it to be lovely. She wondered how anyone could see it as a burden despite the cold feverish temperatures it brought upon people. She felt so hollow and her stomach churned every few minutes at the lack of food she had not sustained for days. And yet she saw the beauty in the snow. 

The city was a lot less lively and busy than usual considering the weather. But that didn’t stop the people walking past her on the streets of Polis to look the other way when they noticed her circumstance. Lexa was homeless. She had been abandoned by her parents when death sought them out. Even so Lexa found a way to work long hours and manage a living. She was content in the simplest of ways that is, until she met Thomas. It was all because of her lack of love for a man. 

Thomas was madly in love with Lexa and how could you not be? She was humble in every sense and was admiringly quite a dreamer. You couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in that delicate mind of hers. She thought the best of everyone and admittedly she was very attractive. Her long bronze curly hair resembled that of vines wrapping around a tree. She had a soul that was divine and rare. She was almost ancient in a way, like a sculpture crafted by Michelangelo perhaps. Her green eyes carried passion and wonderment wherever they landed. One could argue if there was to be an embodiment of the Earth’s magnificent existence, Lexa was just that. She was gorgeous just like the Earth. But even though Thomas felt so strongly about Lexa, she could not make herself share the same requited love as he did. 

Thomas was angered by this. He himself having a history of violence, which was viewed as bravery and was respected during this time, sought out revenge. Alas, a man’s ego has been shattered because the woman he loved for reasons Lexa did not desire, retaliates in stubbornness and anger. He and his mates traveled to Lexa's home one night very much like bandits, and raided it. They destroyed everything Lexa had worked so hard for and Thomas being the man that he was, stole her innocence. That night was the worst night Lexa had ever lived. 

The next morning, Thomas boasted about his manliness and told the story of taking Lexa to everyone in Polis. And what could she do? She was simply a fragile woman who was filled with nothing but love and Thomas was a man highly respected in regards to his competence. He also prolonged the false accusations to the citizens of Polis about how Lexa was a whore. A true sinner among the gods. And they believed him. Whether it be because of his slightly charming but deceiving smile or because he was a man and that was simply enough to go along with. And here Lexa was now, shivering in desolation, looking up to the skies, silently praying for a conviction of assurance. 

-

When Clarke arrived on Earth, she was utterly stunned and fascinated by its beauty and exquisiteness. It was everything she had envisioned it to be. She wanted to cry. She wanted to imprint this visual in her mind forever. But she also wanted nothing more than to live here. Clarke spread her arms out and breathed in the air. It was rather dramatic, even she knew, but she had not known if she would be able to really be free. Sure, she could hide out for some time, years even. But she knew in her sub consciousness that the gods would eventually discover her, for they were eternal as was she. And if they were to stumble upon her location, she did not want to think about the consequences she would have to face. Penalty in the form of abiding torture were among many of the possibilities. Clarke propelled these fearsome thoughts away temporarily. She wanted to begin her life on Earth as soon as possible. She knew of a city called Polis that was just only a few miles away.

-

It was a rather busy day in Polis. Shipments arrived from businesses all over the world. Polis was very much like New York City during it’s time. Although it was much less modern and high fashioned. Even so, Polis was beautiful. It had countless cathedral like structures within its walls. Many of which were covered in nature. Everywhere one turned there was vegetation of some sort covering its establishments and an endless of amount of people. If there was ever a magical place to be, it was Polis. For there was so much food, clothing, spices, and materials to be traded. Lexa's stomach churned at it all. She had not eaten for almost five days. Motivated by the exertion of hunger, she decided to arise from the alleyway she had been maintaining for the last couple of days and find a way to fill her body with nutrients. How she would do so, she did not know. But Lexa was robust and would not allow herself to succumb to her unfortunate state of affair. 

She forced her body up to stand on its own two feet and it was a struggle, like a newborn fawn learning how to walk for the first time. Her legs were shaky but still she trudged through the streets of Polis, her wrap like material enclosed around her shoulders. She felt as cold as her heart was and just as tired. The people around her glanced at her with revolting faces. But Lexa was not hurt by this, for she had not felt any much feeling at all these days. The night that Thomas and his mates destroyed everything she had, they eradicated her soul. Her green eyes no longer carried passion and wonderment. She thought there to be no reason to because the world had bestowed nothing but cruelty and evil upon her. The only thing that mattered even just an ounce to her was surviving. Yes, the only thing that had any significance in the moment was getting any possible food into her deteriorating figure. She walked through the streets some more when her eyes had laid upon him. Her body was suddenly filled with rage and resentment. It was Thomas. 

His eyes found hers right away and he smiled that evil smile of his. He began to leisurely walk towards her with nonchalance. What he had done had not even affected him in the slightest and Lexa itched to cut his throat. 

“Well if it isn’t the whore of Polis. Have you come back for more then?” he boasted aloud with pretentiousness and a fake demeanor of disgust. Lexa had said nothing. Silence ensued for a moment and it was something Thomas did not find favorable. He wouldn’t be made out a fool in front of his mates and the citizens around him. He broke the silence by grabbing Lexa's arm forcefully and dragging her to the center of the town square so more people could distinguish them.

“You all know about the lovely Lexa don’t you! It seems she has come back and wants to do the devil’s work! Should we not give her what she wants?” Thomas bellowed out. Despite this, Lexa did not seem to be concerned. There was no emotion in her mannerisms. She wanted so desperately to die. The men around them gawked at her with hungry eyes. The entire event was truly atrocious in its deranged actuality. 

-

Clarke had arrived to Polis and the first thing she had noticed was the crowd of citizens surrounding an unknown occasion. She walked closer to the crowd, a slight uneasiness in her stomach. Clarke had sensed something was not right. 

“She’s all yours men!” she heard a gruff manly voice speak. She was able to make out what the crowd of people were surrounding and she noticed a group of men hassling around a fragile young woman. Immediately this did not sit well with Clarke and she lunged her way towards them. 

“Enough!” she yelled out. “What is the meaning of this?” Clarke questioned angrily. 

Instantly all eyes were on her but Clarke's eyes met green. She saw something familiar in them. Her gaze didn’t last very long though, for a built man stepped daringly close to her. 

“You must be insane to defy me woman.” He spat out scornfully. He then turned towards the fragile individual whose petite figure was as stiff as a rock.

“A friend of yours whore?” he questioned her. The girl’s eyes locked with Clarke's for a moment and Clarke saw a cry for help in them. But the other girl then looked to the ground in disparity. 

“Enough! You will leave this woman alone or you will surely regret it.” Clarke said mightily. The man chuckled. 

“What a beautiful girl you are. It’s such a shame that you’ll have to face the same fate as the whore’s.” 

Clarke, goddess of the skies in concealment grinned. This man was absolutely unaware of the power she contained. 

“Enlighten me.” She implored delightedly. 

The group of men sprung to Clarke instantly, their intentions violent. With one swift motion by her arm, Clarke generated a forceful gust of wind upon them. They were all knocked to the ground in an instant. Clarke made sure to grab the fragile woman before though so she could not face the same danger as they did. She then wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman to assure she was secure and let out her magnificent wings. She elevated herself into the air not a moment later and began to fly from Polis and towards any possible woodland located a great distance away.

-

They found themselves located in a secluded area. Lost in the vast lands of vegetation away from Polis. Lexa was huddled beside herself, seemingly terrified of what had just occurred. She hadn't known how to feel about it. What was the most fashionable way to feel? She wondered. 

She glanced at the blonde woman. Except was this strange being even a woman? Lexa thought the girl with the blue eyes to be something more. As farfetched as it seemed, Lexa thought the other woman was simply ethereal. A thing that was otherworldly. Surely, the magnificent wings she had witnessed was proof of this. 

She wasn't quite sure why but a wave of familiarity overpowered her once green eyes had met blue, back in Polis. She found the entire notion to be rather silly really. That it was some witless joke and they would laugh about it seconds after and the strange woman would then explain herself. She would tell Lexa then that they've known each other once before, perhaps in another lifetime, and would take her by the hand, ensuring everything that had happened with Thomas and everything horrible in her life, was in fact her imagination.

Perhaps the angel Lexa had been praying silently for had come at last and her empty wishes would finally be fulfilled. 

Lexa stared at the other woman's face for a moment and the blonde lifted hers to do the same. Like she knew she was being watched, like every time their gaze met, they could make sense of things. 

"Are you the one they call Lexa?" the woman questioned gently.

"Are you the one the Gods have sent for me?" Lexa wanted to ask. But instead she opted to just nod her head in response to the other woman's question.

“My name is Clarke.” She heard the other woman say. Clarke. What a strange name that was Lexa thought. Yet again everything seemed strange and awfully recognizable about the other girl.

-

It was never in Clarke’s intentions to reveal her true self to even a spec of a creature residing on Earth. But once Clarke had laid her eyes upon this woman named Lexa, her level headedness and sense of limitation ceased to exist. What Clarke had done was seemingly out of character but puzzlingly enough it hadn’t seemed to hold any significance. The beautiful mess of a girl sitting a few feet across from her did. Clarke noticed the other girl’s declining presence of life. She was skeletal to the bone and exceedingly undernourished. Not only in a physical sense but it seemed to be the case inwardly for the other girl as well. 

Clarke saw a glimpse of dejection in those green eyes and her own heart had ached at the sight. She wondered what it was that had caused so much sadness in an individual. Clarke had seen moments of sorrow on Earth from the heavens, but to see it for herself was such a potent and empathetic sentiment. 

“Are you hungry?” she decided to ask.

“Yes. Very much so.” Lexa whispered shakily and with that Clarke was hit with a wave of heartbreak. 

She hadn’t known why she felt so much for this other woman. The duty to protect and care for Lexa had overwhelmed her since she came to know of her existence. Perhaps it was something fate had ingrained into her system since birth or all of the past lives before. That’s what it certainly felt like.

“I’ll be back in an instant. Please don’t wander off.” 

Clarke got up onto her feet and looked to Lexa for confirmation. Lexa nodded her head and Clarke met eyes filled with somber gratitude.


End file.
